Aizawa and Eri's First Day
by silverwolf-fox
Summary: It's Eri's first day living with Aizawa and Yamada. Short little cute domestic fluff piece.


**I am Dadzawa and Dadmic adopting Eri trash!**

 **They're an adorable little family, and she deserves happiness!**

* * *

When he opened the door and Eri entered his apartment for the first time, Shouta felt like he may have bitten off more than he could chew. Taking care of a little girl was different than teaching a class of teenagers, but Hizashi insisted that it'd be fine. That it would be just like helping Tensei babysit his little brother when they were younger.

The small girl stood awkwardly by the wall as if waiting to be told where she was allowed to go and what she was allowed to do. Thrust into a new situation for both of them, she and Shouta quietly stared at each other before he rubbed the back of his head and showed her to the spare bedroom. She only had a small pink suitcase that he set down at the foot of the bed.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, hesitating by the door. Tugging at long, white locks, Eri shyly nodded and rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Apples?" she requested. Shouta nodded and left for the kitchen to see what he had. Unfortunately the appearance of his guest hadn't magically stocked it beyond its typical bare boned state. Pulling out his phone, he messaged Hizashi asking him to stop by the grocery store on his way over, making sure to include apples in the request.

He went by his bedroom to change into a pair of borrowed pink sweat pants and a well worn black t-shirt. The apartment was quiet, which Shouta decided was odd now that there was a kid around, but when he walked into the living room it was empty. It wasn't that big of a place, so he went to check her new room and found Eri sitting silently on her bed, lightly tapping her fingers against her knees.

Shouta knocked against the door frame and took note of the frightened way her wide red eyes shot to look at him. Her small hands curled into fists, and she waited for him to say something first. For a moment he calmly watched her cheeks turn pink and wondered how long she'd hold her bated breath for.

"You don't have to sit here in the dark," he told her. When Eri still didn't move, Shouta sighed and went to crouch in front of her. It was obvious how hard she tried not to flinch when he got close, so the hero tried to be gentle when he said, "You have nothing to fear here, Eri. I'll keep you safe."

It took several moments before she slowly nodded and softly replied, "Okay." Holding out his hand, Shouta didn't really expect her to reach out, but her fingers brushed his palm. He slowly led her to the living room and sat her on the couch.

It would still be awhile until Hizashi arrived with food, so Shouta grabbed the historical novel he was reading and sat down next to the little white haired girl. There wasn't much to entertain her with. He tried to offer her the tv remote, but Eri just shook her head.

Minutes passed in silence except for the occasional page turn and the light thumping of childish feet kicking the couch. It was easy to forget she was there until he felt her tug on his shirt sleeve. Climbing to her knees, Eri leaned over his arm, surprising him with her sudden forwardness. She reached out a hand and ran a finger under a few words on the opposite page of a black and white image.

"What does it say?" Amused by her curiosity, Shouta tilted the book in her direction to let her read a few lines, but Eri just looked up expectantly at him. It took a moment, and he frowned when he understood.

"You can't read. Can you?"

* * *

By the time Hizashi was bumping the door closed with his hip, his arms were full of grocery bags and he felt dead on his feet. He dumped his purchases on the counter and put away everything frozen or refrigerated and left the rest for after he got out of his hero clothes.

He trudged through the apartment, stopping to gape at what might have been the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. The young girl, Eri, who was now staying with them, had found her way onto Shouta's lap who was pointing out words in his book and sounding them out for her to repeat.

Smiling to himself, Hizashi left them alone to go jump in the shower. Afterwards, he tossed on loose, relaxation clothes and twisted his long, damp hair into a high bun to keep it out of the way. He grabbed some paper and pencil on his way back home and plopped down next to Shouta. A glance at the book they were reading from had Hizashi scoffing.

"Starting her off easy, Shouta?" Shaking his head and chuckling, Hizashi wrote down the hiragana alphabet and got Eri's attention. He walked her through each character and their pronunciation before instructing her to copy and say them each ten times. As she got to work, Shouta resumed his book but paid enough attention to correct Eri when needed while Hizashi went to the kitchen to make a simple dinner, complete with apples.

They all ate before settling back onto the couch, Shouta to his book and Hizashi to his reading lesson with Eri. It wasn't long until she was yawning and fighting to keep her eyes open. Shouta helped get her ready for bed, and Hizashi straightened up the papers, smiling at the messy handwriting. In the next few days he'd get some language workbooks for her to practice with. She was smart but seemed afraid she'd be punished for getting something wrong.

Hizashi was crawling into bed when Shouta joined him. The latter curled up against the blonde who pressed a kiss to his forehead. After the long day, they were both ready to sleep, and when a soft knock on the door broke the peaceful quiet, Hizashi groaned but sat up to see the door creak open letting a head of white hair poke in.

"M-Mr. 'zashi?" Eri whispered. Her voice was hoarse and eyes rimmed red from crying. The voice hero gestured her over, and she ran to pull herself up onto the bed and crawl in between her new guardians. Shouta shifted and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he mumbled, gently pushing a lock of hair behind her ear when she tearfully shook her head. They pulled the covers up over her, and Shouta pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her.

Eri pressed her face into his chest to escape the nightmare that had woken her. Hizashi shifted so that he could hold both her and Shouta close, and comforting warmth surrounded her.

"You're safe now," Shouta promised, and for the first time in her life, Eri believed it.

* * *

 **Imagining Aizawa trying to teach an illiterate Eri to read through a college level book while Yamada uses appropriate level workbooks gives me life.**


End file.
